The Semmes-Weinstein Monofilament test has been shown to be a useful addition to the armamentarium of the health-care providers of those with peripheral nerve involvement. A "shirt-pocket" portable version is available from Connecticut Bioinstruments Inc. Peripheral nerve involvement can arise from many reasons, including metabolic (e.g., Diabetes), and trauma (e.g., accidents or repetitive motion syndromes). The use of these devices on the foot is limited by the variable nature of callus. This SBIR effort is concerned with enhancing monofilament esthesiometers by creating a measure of the callus at the site. Thus, the SBIR device is being engineered to hold calibration, to have correct relevant norms, to be portable, to be much less fragile, to slip less, to sell at a comparable price, and to take into account the confound of foot callus. SBIR- II will supply norms. For SBIR-III, the device will be licensed to manufacturers and distributors, some of which already have displayed interest.